


Luna's New Pets

by dragyn42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: D/s, Dark, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-07
Updated: 2008-12-07
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragyn42/pseuds/dragyn42
Summary: Tom’s gone, but the war has changed Harry and his girls. They’ve finished school and now spend their time hunting the Death Eaters that remain.





	Luna's New Pets

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Paraskavedekatriaphobia (Fear of Friday the 13th), Achluophobia (Fear of darkness)  
>   
> I wrote this for the erotic_elves community’s Fear Challenge. It’s pretty dark, for me at any rate, but I figured it works considering the challenge was Halloween/Fear. It’s been through several complete rewrites, and the others were even darker than this one. I may finish and post the original one of these days. I do, however, intend to post a second part to this which is much more nargley, but, once again, I didn’t think it really fit with the challenge. In the meantime, same warnings as my usual: this is last minute, I’m lazy, there was no beta :) Other than that, I hope you enjoy.

“So, Ginny, was she informative?” asked Harry.

“Oh, absolutely! Narcissa was very forthcoming with answers.”

“And how did you get answers from her?”

“I locked her in the basement.”

“The basement?” inquired Harry.

“Luna found out from Tonks, who found out from her mother that Narcissa was deathly afraid of the dark. Kinda silly if you ask me; she went ahead and swore her life to the ‘Dark’ arts.” Ginny shrugged in a cute manner that always managed to make Harry horny – and she knew it. She grinned innocently at Harry before continuing, “So, Luna and I worked with the goblins to lure her here to Number 12, and then we locked her in the basement.”

“And did you question her? Or did Luna?”

“Oh, Luna was most helpful.” Ginny licked her lips at the word ‘most’, causing Harry to groan. “I gave her a potion of Infravision – I hope you don’t mind that I knicked it from the lab – took the other dose in the phial myself and we entered the locked, darkened room.

“Harry, it was beautiful. I don’t know how she does it. She bound Narcissa to the bed and then vanished her clothes. Then she used enervate. The panic, the fear of the impenetrable blackness that surrounded her, it was delicious, Harry.”

Ginny had been inching closer to Harry during her recitation and was now leaning against him, her voice lulling in his ear, her finger stroking down his chest, parting his shirt as it went.

“She placed feather light touches down Narcissa’s chest, cooing at her. I thought I was going to lose it there – you know what her coos do to me.”

Harry moaned again, thinking of Luna. “Yessss. Oh, yes, such a lovely sound. It has you all hot just remembering it, doesn’t it, my little Ginny.”

This was what Ginny wanted. Harry hid in the shadows, letting his girls do everything for him. Their rewards were excellent, but sometimes, he had to be... coaxed, to get what they wanted. Ginny and Luna had become quite adept at it.

“Welcome home, beloved,” Ginny hissed through her teeth.

“I can smell you, you know,” whispered Harry. “Just the thought of what Luna did has you wet. I know Luna and her victims, she got so caught up, she didn’t help you, did she? You need release, don’t you?”

“Yes,” she whispered in response.

“Then tell me. What did Luna do?” Harry unzipped Ginny’s skin-tight, red leather vest and slipped his hand into it, lightly grabbing a hold of her small, firm, bra-less breast. “Now, tell me.”

Ginny whimpered as she continued, the tingles from his touch creating electricity in the tips of her breasts. “She... She worked her touch over Narcissa’s body, never relenting. Narcissa was crying in fear, trying to find out who was there. But slowly... slowly she started moaning.

“I could smell her, Harry. From across the room, I could smell her reaction to Luna.”

Harry nibbled on Ginny’s ear, and the hand on her breast sliding over it. He grabbed her nipple with his fingers and pinched – not hard, but not lightly either. The sudden sensation sent shocks through Ginny’s body.

“Oh! Ahhh.... Sh... She-”

“She what, Ginny? Tell me, or I stop.”

“L-Luna began to finger her. I could see the wetness running down Narcissa’s bound legs. Luna slipped... Ah! She slipped a finger inside, and then two. Her arm was moving so fast. She leaned over Narcissa’s ear, I could only barely make out what she said.”

Harry twisted his lover’s nipple, causing her to cry out. He then moved his attentions to her other breast. “Continue,” he ordered.

“Luna asked her about Bella... Bellatrix. She wanted to know how we could get what we wanted from her. But Narcissa refused.”

“I assume Luna had her usual fun?”

“Yessss- Oh!” she cried out again as Harry once more twisted her other breast before his hand started traveling down, brushing over her taut, defined stomach, and dipping into her loose, black, cotton trousers. “Narcissa wouldn’t tell, so Luna added another finger, her hand becoming difficult to make out in the dim lighting. I could hear Narcissa moaning, getting closer and closer. And jus... just when it sounded like she was ready, Luna stood up and walked away. Narcissa was struggling against her bonds trying to orgasm. It was a beautiful sight. We should do it again for you to see.”

Harry’s hand had long since found Ginny’s folds and he was running his fingers through it, spreading her wetness all around.

“‘Why don’t you just tell me what I want?’ asked Luna. It was so quiet in the room that the voice caused Nar... Oh! Narcissa to jump. And then Luna cast a Stinging Hex at her. The surprise caused Narcissa to squeal. Oh, Harry, she spent the next hour keeping Narcissa on the edge. She would use her hands to stroke and pump and pinch and smack, and then she would cast Stinging and Cutting Hexes.”

Harry chose that moment to push two fingers into her. Ginny screamed and her knees buckled, but Harry caught and supported her with his other arm.

“Please, Harry!” cried Ginny, but instead of release, she felt pain. Harry’s supporting hand grabbed her arm, wrapping around the muscle hard enough to bruise. Under her knickers, his fingers curled into rigidity, grabbing her half inside, half out. Ginny shrieked.

“Not yet, my dear. I need to know the rest, what happened?” he whispered into her ear, licking the tears now leaking from her eyes. “Tell me, my Ginny, what did our Luna do next?”

Neither Ginny nor Luna liked receiving pain, but for Harry, they would do anything. He controlled them completely, and they knew it – they loved it. To rest of the world, they were still the regular, happy students everyone expected. And to the Death Eaters they lured for information, they were heartless, cruel interrogators for whom pain was a ready tool. But to each other, they were support, the dark underpinnings of each other’s sanity – or lack thereof. Ginny and Luna submitted completely to their Harry, giving him the control that had been manipulated and taken away from him his whole life. And Harry, he allowed his girls to do anything they wanted in his name, as long as it accomplished their goals.

For Ginny, this allowed her to release the darkness that hid in her psyche ever since her first year. Harry nurtured and supported it, using it, and her, for his own purposes. And Luna, dear sweet Luna, found a knack for torture and the infliction of pain that came from years of ridicule and derision. She reveled in the ability to give back the pain that others had used to torment her for years.

“Lu-Luna did was sh-she does best,” cried Ginny harshly. She would never say no to Harry. But to get what she wanted, the release she craved, she needed to finish her tale. “She started casting Bone Breaking Hexes. Lightly. Two, three at a time. I don’t know wh-where she gained that kind of control. And as Narcissa screamed, she would heal the breaks, leaving only the pain behind. Wh-When it was too much, she would heal the pain and start over.”

“And how many times did our dear Luna get herself off doing this?”

“I.. I counted five, and she never even touched herself.”

“Wonderful,” Harry sighed wistfully. He relaxed his grip, using his lower hand to massage the lover in his arms. Her gasps of pain slowly became gasps of pleasure. As he increased the pressure on her clit with the heel of his thumb, her gasps became whines, and her slickness began to flow again. “Friday the Thirteenth, hmm?”

That wasn’t the question, and Ginny knew it. “She was strong. It took five hours. I was there for the first two or so, but it was five hours before Luna came out and told me that ‘Cissy’ broke. Oh! Nnngh!”

“Cissy? I take it Luna has a new pet now?” Harry started pumping his fingers, now three of them, into Ginny as fast as he could manage inside her knickers.

“Yessss, she went” *gasp* “right back in.” *gasp* “Th-that was five hours agooOOOOOOHH!!!” she finished as she came all over Harry’s hand. She was thankful his other arm was still supporting her.

“Now, it’s my turn,” decided Harry. He pulled his hand out of Ginny’s clothes and scooped her up behind her knees. He carried her up the stairs to the nearest bedroom on the second floor – their room on the third floor was too far for his urgent need – and tossed her unceremoniously onto the guest bed. With a flick of his wand, her trousers and knickers were gone, his dropped in the traditional manner only another couple seconds later.

Ginny found herself quickly covered by her needy lover, and heard him growl in her ear, “I know you’re ready,” before she felt him thrust fully into her.

As cruel as Harry could be, he was not an uncaring lover. His strokes started slowly, in deference to the soreness that he knew he caused her earlier. However, he was correct that she was ready, and her tight passage was extremely slick. As soon as her breathing increased and her moans grew louder, he increased his pace. He followed her cues, her breath, her sounds, until he knew she was approaching the precipice, and then he increased the speed and strength of his motions. The rhythmic slapping sounds of their joining filled the room. And, with a timing that comes with knowing ones lover completely, they came at the same time, both of them screaming their release as Harry splashed into her.

Harry collapsed on top of Ginny, not bothering to shift his weight off of her. They both spent several minutes relaxing, catching their breath and enjoying their positions. Harry loved the feel of his girls under him and, despite the weight involved, Ginny truly loved the feel of Harry pressing her into the mattress.

As Ginny began to drift off, Harry spoke, “Where can we find her?”

“She hides. A cave they played in as children – it was her refuge whenever that day occurred. Even now, she apparently returns to it.”

“Why did Tom allow that? He despised weakness,” Harry commented.

“According to ‘Cissy,’ her psychosis was something he valued. He allowed her that one fear, that one day in hiding, as payment for her blood thirst.”

“Makes sense, I suppose. So, come Friday, shall we get Luna a matching set of pets?”


End file.
